


Solace

by beachbby



Series: Lotor week 2020/pers [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossdressing, Dominatrix, M/M, Sex Work, Spanking, these tags r killing me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachbby/pseuds/beachbby
Summary: Lotor would be more ashamed in his indulgences if they weren't so perfect.-Or- CEO Lotor with dominatrix-for-hire KeithDay 5- Prompts: Dominance, NSFW work
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Lotor week 2020/pers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Lotor Week 2020





	Solace

It was the one indulgence he allowed himself to participate in. 

Running his father’s company was stressful, the old lawsuits making devastatingly difficult to build the company’s reputation back up, and Lotor was always on edge. Clenching his fists and grinding his teeth and getting tension headaches three times a week was grating and he expected that he would never become used to it. 

And that was where Red came in, Lotor’s greatest shame and largest blessing. 

He was a professional dominatrix, with the leather and everything, and Lotor _adored_ him despite knowing he absolutely should not be interacting with the man. The media would be brutal if they ever learned of their dalliances. He could hardly remember how this arrangement started, but at this point, he was messaging him multiple times a week, asking if he was available to come over. 

Thank goodness he controlled his own personal finances, the amount of money he was spending on Red was, frankly, embarrassing. No personal accountant should be forced to deal with that. 

Despite Red’s willingness to do almost everything Lotor requested, he still became embarrassed, on occasion, when new things were added into the mix. 

His fingers trembled as he pulled up the last stocking, careful to make the fabric as smooth as possible. A breath left him, all at once, and the beginnings of excitement were stirring inside him. 

He looked at himself in the mirror, face heating at the sight of the pink clothing on him. The skirt, the detailed corsetry, the stockings, they were all a soft, baby pink that contrasted delightfully with his skin. A small itch of shame burned underneath his skin, the delicate fabrics looking almost out of place on him, and he stiffened when he heard the front door click open, the realization that he couldn’t change his mind now hitting him all at once. 

“Lotor?” Red called, his voice muffled by the closed door of Lotor’s room. 

He’d never dressed like this before, for Red, but there was no changing out of it now. “I’m in the bedroom.” He answered, loathing the waver in his voice. He adjusted the skirt absentmindedly, the sudden shame of the short length of it making his cheeks burn in embarrassment. _Fuck_. 

“I’ll change first, I’ll be there in a second.” Red said, and Lotor just gave an affirmative noise. 

It was routine, by this point. Red would show up in his normal clothing, not wanting to take the trip up to his penthouse apartment while wearing fetish gear, before changing in Lotor’s bathroom. 

Lotor knew that Red was wary of letting him see what he wore outside of his dominatrix clothing, something about separating the job from the person. It had bothered him initially but he found that he quite liked the allure of it now. 

The minutes dragged by and he absentmindedly fretted over his hair, the white sheet of it tended to get in the way of their activities, more often than not. 

He’d put a bow in it, today, and debated on whether or not he should just take it out. 

A short knock at the bedroom door startled him and he pulled himself together, barely managing to get out a short “come in.” 

The metallic click of the doorknob made his mouth dry, and he turned to face the door. When Red strode through the doorway, cold and confidant like he always was, Lotor took in his appearance. 

He was wearing the full leather outfit, an inky black that stopped at his throat, spanning down his chest and stopping at his shoulders and upper thighs. Like a sleeveless turtleneck, but with an added bodysuit portion. The fishnets he adored were underneath and Lotor swore that his cock twitched at the sight of his knee high boots, the heels were mouthwateringly tall. 

Red was looking at him too, his violet eyes scanning over Lotor’s outfit, his face betraying nothing. Just when the apprehension began settling in underneath his skin, Red spoke, the gentle rasp of his voice was full of quiet amusement. “Hmm, naughty boy, you borrowed your friend’s clothes?” And the concern melted away, his shoulders slumping as Red stepped closer, having to look up at Lotor as he barely reached up to his jaw, even with the added height from the heels. 

“No, of course not,” he said, excitement thrumming under his skin as Red let out a short _tisk,_ catching him in the blatant lie. 

It wasn’t always like this between them. Red had always been so thorough in regards to explaining safe words the first handful of times they’d met. Now though, they were able to dive straight into the deep end, Lotor already knowing what to expect, and Red becoming more comfortable knowing that Lotor would actually use the safe words if he needed to. 

Red moved a hand up, his nails painted a dark mahogany color, and lightly gripped at Lotor’s neck, a sigh leaving him as Red gave a gentle squeeze. Just enough for his breath to get intoxicatingly thin for a moment. “So, not just a naughty boy, you’re a liar too.” From _anyone else_ Lotor would have bristled and snapped at them, but Red was different. 

A soft hum left the man, his other hand coming up to squeeze at Lotor’s hip, bunching up the fabric in his hand. “And you know what we do to liars, don’t you?” Lotor shivered, the days worries slowly melting away as Red kneaded at his hip with an experienced hand. 

“What is it you do?” He asked, his own voice light and airy as Red squeezed at his throat again, eyes falling half lidded at the sensation. 

Red hummed, the sound of it knowing. “Spank them until they know better.” He whined, lust burning through him as Red let go of him completely. “On the bed, face down, ass up. Your skirt is gonna be put to use.” 

His legs trembled as he staggered towards the bed, climbing onto the comforter and burying his face into the fabric, exposing himself in the way Red had demanded of him. His hair spilled onto the bed, haloing around him, and he sighed. The sounds of locks clicking made his cock twitch, knowing that Red was going through the box of toys that Lotor had caved and bought for them both. 

Red’s heels clicked against the hardwood flooring as he strode over to meet him, Lotor shutting his eyes as the bed sank with Red’s added weight. 

The rubber of a riding crop traced against his thigh and he twitched as Red’s other hand went up further, fingers slipping underneath his skirt, pushing it out of the way before lightly tugging at his thong. “There we go,” Red said, voice neutral in the way that it always was, and Lotor had to bite his lip at the way the near _disinterest_ had him hardening. “Give me a number.” 

“Twenty,” he gasped, already knowing what he needed, what he wanted Red to do to him. The gentle motions behind him stopped, the heat of Red’s body shifting as he leaned in closer in an attempt to speak to him easier.

“Lotor,” Red’s voice was drier than before, the earlier joking amusement had vanished and he was serious now. “Are you sure?” _Yes_ , of course he was. 

“Please,” the whine left him, voice already shivery in the way it was whenever Red smacked him in the face with the force of someone far larger than him. 

Red hummed, painfully neutral and Lotor was willing to _beg-_

“I’m going to sit on the edge of the bed, and you’re going to lay across my lap.” Red said, finally, and Lotor moved to follow his instructions, body shaking as he draped himself over Red’s lap, his stomach pressing into his toned thighs. 

Lotor sighed, burying his face in the sheets again as Red went back to running curious fingers over the backs of his thighs. Red was thorough, searching, the hand moving up to lightly pinch at Lotor’s ass as his other hand moved to scratch at his scalp, indulging him for a moment. 

He melted into the sheets, feeling like putty despite Red not even doing anything yet. 

“You’re going to count them out for me. If you don’t scream, you’ll get a reward.” The commanding tone had him groaning, nodding frantically, knowing Red would refuse to even touch the crop if he wasn’t explicit in his desire. “Hips up,” Red said and Lotor complied, legs shaking as he held himself up just enough for Red to slip the thong down to his thighs. 

The fishnet mesh of Red’s leggings against his cock felt like a luxury. 

“Good boy,” the practiced neutrality was back again but Lotor moaned, desperate for more. 

The first smack of Red’s palm against his ass had him biting his lip, the effort of rasping out _”one,”_ feeling like an entire trial. He could almost feel the man’s delight, the way he enjoyed giving Lotor the syrupy sweet pain that he desperately craved, and it made him want more. Red gave him a good minute between smacks, rubbing his hand over Lotor’s ass, trying to soothe away the red color that Lotor _knew_ was forming before hitting him again, harder. 

When he managed to moan out a wrecked “ten” Red hummed, the first sound since they’d began. 

“I’m getting out the riding crop for the last ones.” 

And he almost didn’t understand, head having gone pleasantly numb and fuzzy underneath Red’s ministrations. When he realized what Red had said, he groaned, pushing his hips up further, enough that Red’s hand pressed against his ass, just lightly touching it. It was enough of a yes that Red let out a pleased sigh, massaging at the raw skin for a moment before shifting to grab the crop. 

When the cool material rubbed against his skin, Lotor buried his face into the sheets, breath hitching at the sensation of it. 

The first hit of the crop very nearly forced a shout out of him, he only just cut himself off at the last minute, chest heaving with the effort of it. “Eleven-“ he began, choking on his spit when Red brought down the crop again, speeding up. 

“Twelve,” his chin quivered and he bit his lip to try and stop it, the soothing brush of Red’s hand against his ass making him groan. 

“There you go,” Red said, voice overwhelmingly gentle, and Lotor could feel the backs of his eyes begin to burn with tears. 

His mind had gone fuzzy, nothing important beyond Red and Red’s actions, his voice, and the way his thighs tensed up beneath Lotor’s stomach. Another smack had him moaning into the sheets, barely able to force the number out. 

Red kept going and Lotor could only lay there and take it, mouth dropping open as he heaved gasps against the sheets, using the last vestiges of his self control to count along with the hits. 

A hand snaked up towards his head, gripping at his hair with enough force that he whined as Red pulled his head back, exposing his throat. Lotor could feel his Adams apple bob as he swallowed, the finality of the last smack of the crop making his entire body feel numb. 

Red cooed, voice a gentle lull as he let go of Lotor’s hair, slowly loosening his grip as he sank into the sheets. 

A warm hand rubbed against his ass, more insistent as it tried to soothe away the burn, and it only served to make the leftover stinging feel sharper. 

He hadn’t realized that he’d started crying until Red wiped away his tears with the pad of his thumb. He didn’t feel entirely aware of himself, head fuzzy and unable to form a complete thought as Red continued his gentle ministrations. 

“Good boy,” Red’s voice was low, huskier than normal, and he whined. “Do you want your reward?” He nodded, letting Red move and manipulate his body, positioning him on the bed so his legs hung off the side of it as he laid on his back, blinking past the tears in his eyes as his raw skin rubbed against his soft sheets. 

Red moved, the leather of his clothing creaking lightly as he shifted, his boots making a soft clicking noise as he stepped back onto the floor. Lotor let out a thin whine, already mourning the loss of him, opening his legs for the man as Red eased them apart, gentle. “Hey,” Red said, getting his attention with a single word. 

He managed to rasp a short “yes?” His voice sounding utterly foreign to how it normally did. 

“Would you be fine with me sucking you off?” Red asked, his hands warm on Lotor’s thighs, and he arched his back, moving into his touch, feeling his cock twitch from underneath his skirt. 

_”Please,”_ the plea left him and he felt far too floaty to care about his tone. 

Red hummed, his voice low, and moved in between Lotor’s thighs, hitching them up over his shoulders as he neared his dick. “No hair pulling or choking, if you try to make me deep throat, I’ll leave.” Red sounded almost bored as he lifted up the front of his skirt, pushing it back onto his stomach as Lotor moaned, dazed as he stared up at the ceiling, unable to gather the energy to push himself up to watch. 

The first warm lap at his cock had him crying out, gripping the sheets to keep from grabbing at Red’s hair. 

Red just let out another pleased noise, bringing the head of his cock into his mouth, the warm wetness of it making him pant and shake, body still aching from the brutal treatment from before. 

It didn’t take long after that, Red hollowing his cheeks and taking him further into his mouth, bobbing his head a short handful of times before Lotor came with a shout, vision whiting out for a brief instant as Red swallowed around him. 

He shivered, feeling feverish as Red released him. 

The bed creaked as Red clambered up onto bed, pulling Lotor’s boneless body towards himself as Lotor tried, valiantly, to gather himself. “Good boy,” Red purred, voice velvety as he ran his fingers through Lotor’s hair. 

He felt warm, pleasantly soft at the edges as Red gently brought him back to awareness. A sigh left him, his eyelids fluttering shut as he buried his head into Red’s neck, the warm scent of the leather was comforting. 

“Are you free the day after tomorrow?” Lotor asked, voice wobbly and uneven, cracking in a few spots as he tried to come back to himself. 

Red snorted, more of a huff of air than anything else. “Yeah. Do you want to do crossdressing again or was that a one time thing?” And Lotor groaned, mild embarrassment filling him as Red carded his fingers through his hair, thorough and detailed with his actions. 

“A one time thing, I fear I won’t be able to handle it again.” 

He could _feel_ Red’s amusement, and could only be grateful for the solace the other man provided.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally going to be BOM Keith and Lotor w an arranged marriage fighting over who gets to top on the night after their wedding but I thought of the blond British women w lip fillers n huge tiddies who r like "we r certified cock whorrresss" and I was like nvm I have a better idea. 
> 
> Also yes I know that dominatrix is a feminine word but I hate the word dominant because it reminds me of the tumblr gif where the guy in the suit does the point-and-sit thing and uh, ew. So I made Keith have the dominatrix leather aesthetic instead. 
> 
> Anywayz, go stream Pushback 5 by Aura and Ayesha Erotica and Stain on Me by Chaseicon <3 
> 
> My twitter is @/tiddygirls !! >:D


End file.
